


The Red Satin Gown

by ScrapBramble (Nymphalis_antiopa)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Mild Sexual Content, Pre-French Revolution, Rococo Fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/ScrapBramble
Summary: Illustration : After attending a féte at Versailles, Crowley and Aziraphale retreat together to a guest room.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Love and Lust Through the Ages Volume II





	The Red Satin Gown

One of two illustrations I drew for **A.Z. Fell's Erotica : Love & Lust Through the Ages Volume 2**


End file.
